


Você e Eu no Final

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Jemilla você está com ciúmes ?”





	Você e Eu no Final

Zazzalil estava na cabana com a sua esposa, deitada nos braços dela contando para ela o que ela tinha feito nas horas em que elas estavam separadas.

Era estranho o quão facilmente Zazzalil tinha se acostumado com aquilo. Elas só estavam juntas há algumas semanas, mas aquilo parecia algo além de certo, algo que era para ser.

“Então tudo que você e Keery fizeram foi recolher frutas ?” Jemilla disse.

A voz dela parecia estranha, um tanto hesitante.

“Bem, nós conversamos e descansamos um pouco”

“Mais alguma coisa ?”

“Nada que eu consiga pensar...o que você realmente está perguntando Jemilla ?”

“Nada, só que vocês duas pareciam bem felizes quando vocês voltaram”

“Sim, foi uma tarde divertida...Jemilla você está com ciúmes ?”

“Não”

“Mentirosa eu posso ver na sua cara. É meio adorável realmente”

“Ugh. Tá. Talvez eu esteja um pouco. Mas você me culpar ? Vocês duas sempre foram tão próximas...eu sempre achei que seria você e Keery no final, é por isso que eu nunca tentei nada com você antes”

Zazzalil ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, considerando o que dizer. Era bem tentador mentir, mas se fosse ela na posição de Jemilla ela iria preferir ouvir a verdade.

“Yeah, eu achava isso também. Por um tempo”

“Você ainda quer isso ?”

“Eu quero você”

“Isso não quer dizer que você não queira ela, eu tinha Clark mas logo eu conheci Claire e todos os…”

“E aí você os deixou por mim, porque você me queria mais do que qualquer outra pessoa”

“Bem é um pouco mais complicado do que isso”

“Mas foi essencialmente o que aconteceu, e eu quero você acima de qualquer pessoa. Então apenas esqueça da possibilidade de eu e Keery romanticamente, okay ?”

“Okay”

Jemilla sorriu e beijou a testa dela.

E Zazzalil adormeceu com a certeza que ela estava onde ela devia estar.


End file.
